The Oerba War
by Lightning Farron
Summary: 500 years before meeting Lightning, and co. Fang must fight her way through many obstacles to save her family, and friends along with the whole village. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: The Bonfire

**Just so you all know this isn't game accurate for I have not seen the village so yeah I don't want to hear about how in the game it's different:P**

Summary: 500 years before meeting Lightning, and co. Fang must fight her way through many obstacles to save her family, and friends along with the whole village.

The Oerba War Chapter 1: The Bonfire

Oerba Yun Fang is a beautiful young woman who is twenty-one years old, she has wavy dark raven black hair mixed with highlights of red at the ends of her hair, she has blue-green eyes

is considerably tan, and speaks with a distinct Oerba accent, although all of the inhabitants of her home the Oerba Village do so as the name suggests. And it seems that just all the

men want to get into her panties. Fang's regular attire consists of a black bra shirt with a blue sari that has intricate designs along the white lining of the clothing, the sari goes down

to her ankles but it opens up at the front to show her smooth tan legs. And the young woman's weapon is a red metal spear with two points protruding at the end, and it goes by

the name of the Blade Lance. Fang also wears two tribal necklaces, earrings, and a brown with a little black armband on her right arm. Finally Fang wears tan open-toe boots that end

a little before her knees she also wears two fur pelts that hang from the brown belt that keeps her sari from falling down, on her left arm Fang has a large black tattoo. She also wears

two black armbands the length of her forearms that ends at the wrists, and a little before the elbow, and she also wore several metal bracelets on her left wrist like much Oerba women.

"Fang!" Said woman turned to face her upcoming friend who was happily trotting over to her position.

"What is it Vanille?" her accented voice drifted from her lips smoothly rolling off her tongue.

"Your father wants to see you." Vanille replied slightly out of breath signaling she must have ran here from all the way at the other end of the village.

"What does he want?" Fang asked raising an eyebrow curiously at her shorter friend.

"Mmmm I don't know. He just asked me to go, and fetch you." Vanille said playing with the fur she wore around her bottom.

"Okay thanks Vanny." Fang said as Vanille turned to leave. Watching her go for a moment Fang turned back to look out across Gran Pulse, _I'm already twenty-one, and I haven't even seen_

_half of what Pulse has to offer. _Fang mused as she turned around to head to her Father's hut. It was a short walk to her destination so she took her time taking in the sights, and various

smells of the Oerba village, the air was hot, and humid like usual, and the sun was beating down as always, and the dirt paths of the village were full of the many villagers shopping

for food, and accessories such is always the same on a Friday afternoon as everyone is off work, and must stock up on supplies for the weekend as many of the village people thoroughly

enjoyed to party, however Fang was not part of this group. Some people describe Fang of having a strong personality, and being very stubborn although the first thing most people say

when asked about Fang is that she is very flirtatious. Among the village Fang is well liked by all people she meets for she is not shy, and is very friendly. After walking for a few more

minutes Fang reached her destination, her father's hut was just like all the other huts in the village, a simple wood round hut, with a tepee roof made of thick tree branches, and large

leaves. Moving the heavy cloth away from the doorway Fang stepped inside to see her father dressed in a white dhoti looking out one of the windows of the hut.

"Father, I'm home." Fang called as she looked around her home, which had three beds pushed against the right side of the hut, and a table alonside the right side of said hut, Fang

shares this home with her father, and her mother she had intended to move out long ago but her mother, and father were not mentally prepared for their only daughter to leave.

"How was work today honey?" Her father-Lakota-asked as he turned to face his daughter.

"It was fine, boring as always." Fang stated as she gave her father a hug, he was taller by six inches despite the fact that Fang is a pretty tall woman.

"Now now dear your young, it's not going to be your job for the rest of your life." Lakota spoke in his deep voice as he sat his daughter down at the table.

"I know daddy but it doesn't change the fact that it's still boring." Fang pouted crossing her arms over her chest while crossing one leg over the other. Fang worked at a small ranch on the

outskirts of the village basically all she had to do was herd the cattle. "Is mom still out at the Dahli village?" Fang asked as she tapped her fingers to a unknown rhythm on the table surface.

"Yes she should be back anyday now." Her father replied also taking a seat across from his daughter "So Fang, have you met any nice boys lately?" Lakota asked.

"Daaaad." Fang said sheepishly, despite being flirtatious she still blushed slightly at her father's words.

"What? I was just wondering." Lakota spoke rasing his hands as if it were a defense.

"You know I don't like talking about guys with you." Fang said eyeing her father.

"Why not, your my daughter I just want to know who your interested in that's all." Lakota said as if he were hurt.

"Oh please, you always pick out the smallest flaw in a man, and exploit it for more than it's worth. Remember Aspith what was the flaw for him? oh yeah your too young for him Fang."

"But he was thirty-five, while your only twenty-one. I think that man was trying to take advantage of you." Lakota said bobbing his head.

"Yeah yeah well he didn't. Anyway what was it you wanted me for?" Fang asked remembering why she had returned home so early.

"Oh yes I was wondering if you could run an errand for me?" Lakota asked already knowing his daughter would accept.

"Uh sure daddy, what do you need?" She asked shifting her position in the chair crossing her legs in the opposite direction.

"Good, I just need you to run down to the market, and pick up by arthritis medicine." Lakota informed.

"Alright daddy I'll be back in a bit." Fang replied standing, and giving her father a quick hug before leaving. Stepping outside Fang was met by the warm evening air, the shift in climate from

her home to the outdoors made it seem hotter than it actually was. Turning right Fang headed for the market pharmacy area to retrieve her father's medicine walking down the path

Fang got lost in her thoughts _I see the same thing everyday...people coming, and going, travellers telling stories of their many adventures. I would really like to have some stories of my own to tell._

_Not going to be my job my whole life? I know that but what else is left for me? _Fang wondered as she approached the pharmacy.

"Hello I'm here to pick up a prescription for a Oerba Yun Lakota." Fang told the pharmacist.

"It will just be a second young lady." The tall man informed as he went back into the tent to retrieve said medicine. A few moments later he returned with a tan sack, Fang payed the man,

and bid farewell as she left to return to her home. "Hey Fang!" It was Vanille again. Her parents haven't forced her to get a job yet so she was always hanging around socializing all day.

"Hey Vanille still hanging around I see." Fang smiled ruffling the younger girl's hair as the two continued to walk side by side.

"As always, is that what you dad wanted you to do?" Vanille asked tilting her head to get a better look at the bag.

"Yeah it's his medication." Fang informed as they continued down the dirt path.

"So are you going to go to the big bonfire tonight?" Vanille asked happily skipping a few feet in front of the darker Oerba.

"Uhhhh no they have those things every Friday Vanille there not that special." Fang stated as they came to a stop when Vanille grabbed Fang's arm.

"Don't say that Fang! the bonfires have been a weekly tradition since before we were born!" Vanille said with a gasp at what her best friend had said.

"Hello there pretty lady." Fang turned to see that it was Aspith who said those words that made her uncomfortable.

"Uh...hi Aspith." Fang said quite obviously uncomfortable with the man, the way her father had told the man off was what made her so nervous around him, you never know what he would

do to her. "So do you want to hangout tonight just me, and you?" Aspith asked with a wink that caused Fang to flinch.

"Umm, thanks for the offer...but..me, and Vanille are going to the bonfire tonight." Fang said bringing the redhead into a one armed hug.

"Yeah! she's taken." Vanille said helping her friend out.

"Oh...well then..I guess I'll be seeing you Fang." And with those words he was gone.

"Say Vanille. I know you were trying to help, and all but that was a ridiculously lesbian thing for you to say." Fang said looking down at her friend.

"Well it looks like were going to the bonfire after all!" Vanille sang happily.

"Yeah yeah I'll see you tonight." Fang told her as they arrived at her home, and parted ways as Fang entered her home.

"Daddy I'm back." She called out as she fixed the thick cloth back over the entrance to the hut.

"That was quick, thanks dear." He answered as he took the sac from his daughter's hands.

"No problem, um I'm going to that bonfire tonight okay?" Fang asked, although she was old enough to go by herself she still liked to have her father's permission, and wants to let him know

where she will be. "Alright honey just be careful around the guys." Her father warned as he took a seat at the table.

"I will." Fang replied as she joined him.

Night rolled around fast for Fang as it was already 11:00 the time she had agreed to meet up with Vanille, exiting her hut she was met with a faceful of Vanille's bright red hair.

"Hey Fang!" She said enthused that it was time to go to the bonfire that she had been talking about.

"Hey Vanny, this big fire thing better be good." Fang said as she, and her friend started walking towards the already burning fire that lit up the night sky.

"Oh it will, you don't have to worry about that!" Vanille stated "and there will be lots of guys you big flirt." Vanille teased lightly nudging Fang in the side.

"Ha ha you make it sound like that's all I care about." Fang joked as the two women made their way to their destination.

"It _is _all you care about." Vanille teased once more nudging her friend in the side.

"Huh but with a dad like mine, I can't keep guys for too long before he either scares them away or starts making wedding arrangements." Fang smiled at the thought of her father.

"Yeah no kidding he sure is a hard ass." Vanille said receiving a glare from Fang "relax I'm only kidding!" Vanille said putting her hands up in defense.

"I know I know." Fang said as they reached the bonfire, and started to get into the partying spirit. A couple of hours later Fang was drunk, and had Vanille keeping a close eye on her for

she was flirting with an insane amount of guys, and they were all drooling over her gorgeous looks, as well toned tan body. _I don't know however hard I try I just can't get as dark as Fang_

_I would love to have a tan like her _Vanille thought as she watched her friend flirt with a man she knew named Bizmar who had been Fang's secret admirer for the past couple of years, he's

three years older than Fang, and has a height advantage of four inches. She watched as her friend approached her a little to sloppily as Fang was stumbling all over the place.

"Hey Vanille!" She called out once within earshot of the girl.

"What is it my beautiful friend?" Vanille asked playfully as the tan woman came up beside her, her breath carrying a very noticeable stench of alcohol.

"I'm just letting you know that I'm gonna run off now with Bizmar here." Fang informed her friend, and appeared to not be as drunk as she seemed for she still had control of all her natural

wits, and charm. "Alright Fang, have fun." Vanille said with a wink as she said her farewells to her friend, and Bizmar as they left for Fang's home. Arriving ten minutes later Fang, and

Bizmar slipped in through the cloth with Fang giggling like a schoolgirl at some bad joke Bizmar had told something to do with the current economic situation in Pulse. The two made their

way over to Fang's bed thinking that Lakota was not home for he was not present, or visible in the hut. Bizmar lightly pushed Fang back onto her bed before climbing atop the young

woman, and capturing her lips causing Fang to moan passionately as the man explored every inch of her mouth with his tongue. Bizmar slowly moved his hand up, and down her tan leg

rubbing softly before raising his hand, and moving Fang's sari out of the way, and placing one thumb under the rim of her black panties. However as soon as he was about to expose the

younger girl Fang's father Lakota suddenly entered his home to find the sight of his daughter about to be defiled by this man who he particularily did not like nor did he want his daughter

to be with him. "What do you think your doing?" He yelled apalled at the activities that were taking place in his own home.

"Uh...uh..daddy?" Fang asked her heart pounding in her chest that Bizmar just happened to have his hand on.

"Yes Fang?" He answered.

"I-it's not what you think." She started trying to buy herself some time to make up an excuse.

"Than what is it? because to me it looks like my daughter is about to have sex in my own home or maybe I've done gone, and went senile. I am fifty-three after all." Lakota spoke in a

commanding tone not to be questioned. "Mister Y-"

"I was not talking to you, I was asking my daughter. Are you a girl son?" He asked Bizmar who frowned at the irrelevant question. "That's what I thought now get out of my home!"

Bizmar quickly got off of Fang, and scurried out of the Yun residence as Fang put her hands over her eyes embarrassed that her father had caught her about to do _that._

"It was the alcohol." Fang said clearly as she felt her father sit on the edge of her bed "I'm sorry daddy, I don't know what I was doing."

"It's alright pumpkin, at least you know what you were about to do was wrong." Her father spoke kindly, and lovingly to his daughter-the most precious thing in his life.

"I promise I won't do it again." Fang said sincerely removing her hands from her eyes to gaze up at her father who stared ahead at the entrance to their cozy hut.

"Were you drinking a lot?" He asked turning to face her.

"...Yes." Fang answered lowering her head in shame not wanting to look her father in the eyes.

"Hmm you know alcohol has negative effects on your actions Fang I wish you wouldn't drink often." Lakota spoke calmly not able to be angry with his daughter.

"I know. I'm really gonna stop." Fang promised playing with one of the many bracelets on her wrist.

"Go get changed, and go to bed." Lakota ordered as Fang obeyed, and went behind the curtain in the upper left corner of the hut, moments later she emerged in her silk royal blue night

gown that went down to her mid thigh. Giving her father a quick hug, Fang crawled into bed, and snuggled against her pillow, and in the blankets as her father watched until she fell asleep

once he was sure she was in a deep sleep he slowly crept up to her bedside, and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight my sweet beautiful young daughter." He whispered as Fang slept with a faint smile touching her lips.

* * *

**What do you think? I would like some feedback before I update, so review if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2: Vanille Will Never Get A Job

The Oerba War Chapter 2: Vanille Will Never Get A Job

The next day couldn't have come soon enough for Fang as the moon rolled over making room for the sun. Fang's eyes fluttered open to see the sun peeking in through the curtains used

to cover the windows. Looking to her right she saw her father already up, and doing chores around the house, he was long retired so this is how he occupies himself. Groaning Fang

rolled onto her back, and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes.

"So are you going to get up, or just lay there?" Her father asked, Fang lifted her head to look at the man.

"In good time." She replied dropping it back down onto the pillow.

"How's your head feeling?" Lakota asked in a tone that said-you shouldn't have been drinking last night.

"Aching." Fang replied putting her hand over her eyes to keep the sun from causing more pain to her poor head.

"Well you know you shouldn't have been drinking." Lakota said rinsing off more dishes, Fang had known what he was going to say, and mouthed the words along with him.

"Yeah I know, and when I find Vanille I'm gonna make her...I don't know eat dirt or something." Fang said remembering that it was the red-heads idea to drink.

"She's not even old enough to drink is she?" Her father asked turning to face his daughter.

"She's only nineteen." Fang responded not wanting to outright tell him she wasn't.

"Maybe I'll have a talk with her parents." Lakota said turning back to the dishes.

"Yeah maybe she should finally get a job." Fang spoke sitting up in her bed, the nightgown she still wore quite revealing. Fang stood, and went to get changed into her regular clothing

the same thing she wore everyday. A few minutes later she stepped from the curtain gave her father a hug, and exited the hut into the warm greeting morning sun. And guess who the

first person she saw was-Vanille. "Hey Vanille! do you wanna eat dirt now or later?" Fang yelled across the path to the young girl who seemed to be buying some goods.

"Uh.....later?" Vanille asked taking a few steps back for every one Fang took.

"No no I'd rather you do it now." Fang grinned as she pounced on the younger girl's retreating back.

"Ah! Fang no I'm sorry I'm sooooooooorrrrryyyyyy!" Vanille yelled as the darker woman brought the red-heads face closer to the dirt.

"Will you do it again?" The dark haired woman asked still sitting on Vanille.

"Nooooooooooo! I won't I won't." Vanille whined as Fang got off of her. Helping her up Fang ruffled the girl's hair, Vanille dusted herself off as she playfully shoved Fang.

"You are so mean!" She said crossing her arms in a pout, Fang only grinned in response.

"Your one to talk. Do you know how awkward it was last night when my father walked in as me, and Bizmar were about to do it?" Fang asked crossing her arms mimicking Vanille's stance.

Vanille instantly flinched "He caught you two?" She asked cringing as Fang nodded her head.

"Yeah, and what fun it was. Now my dad also doesn't like Bizmar. That's another guy in the village I can't date." Fang said shaking her head.

"Ha yeah I know sooner or later there'll be none left for you if they all meet your father the same way." Vanille laughed at her friends misfortune.

"Shut up." Fang said as the two women started to head down the path.

"What do you want to do?" Vanille asked skipping like usual.

"Mmm I don't know Saturday's are always so boring." Fang said looking up at the clear blue sky, which was littered with many fluffy white clouds in various different shapes and sizes.

"Some days I wouldn't mind being a cloud." The dark haired woman stated as Vanille stopped to stare at her.

"Really?" The red-head asked frowning at what her friend had said.

"Yeah because then I'd be able to see alot more of Gran Pulse than I can here." Fang explained kicking a stone that rested at her feet "Than I'd finally have some freedom."

"Yeah." Vanille said letting out a sigh well joining Fang in looking up at the clouds.

"Vanille what are you talking about? you don't even have a job. You have all the freedom this place can offer." Fang frowned at the young girl.

"Meh but it's the same old dusty village I see everyday. It takes away from the freedom you know?" Vanille asked looking up at her friend.

"Yeah, but you can leave at any time and explore the outside world from our enclosed village here." Fang said looking around the place "Actually but not for long." She said as an afterthought.

"Wait! what? what are you talking about!?" Vanille asked alarmed.

"Huh? oh yeah my dad's going to talk to your parents about you finally getting a job." Fang smiled as Vanille frowned.

"Why?" She asked loudly clearly not liking the prospect of working for a living.

"It may have something to do with me." Fang replied making Vanille somewhat angry.

"Why would you do something like that?" Vanille asked over dramatically.

"Because I wanted to get back at you for bringing me to that stupid bonfire." Fang replied looking ahead "Actually come to think of it I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Really! why?" Vanille asked with hope shining in her eyes.

"Because I don't think there's anything your qualified to do." Fang laughed as she said the words.

"Hey!" Vanille objected punching Fang on the arm which only made the woman laugh in response to her friend's frail punch.

"It's true. You couldn't even sell chocobos if you wanted to!" Fang laughed even harder at her own joke.

"Hey the chocobo market is in very high demand now a days." Vanille said raising a finger as if it helped her prove her point.

"Yeah that just shows how bad you would be." Fang replied grinning.

"At least I could do your job." Vanille muttered hoping Fang wouldn't hear her.

"What's that minivan?" Fang asked raising an eyebrow amused at what the woman had said.

"I said I could do your job." Vanille answered turning to face Fang.

"Yeah right how are you so sure?" Fang questioned crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because it's easy as pie." Vanille smiled.

"Ha you can't even make pie!" Fang laughed for what seemed like the hundredth time at her red-headed friend.

"Yeah yeah so I burnt it that _one _time Fang, is this what you'll remind me of on my death bed?" Vanille asked raising both brows at her friend.

"Yeah it is, but what you just said makes no sense since you younger than me. But knowing you and your lazy lifestyle you probably will have a heart attack before I encounter medical

problems." Fang shrugged as Vanille frowned at what she had said.

"Do I look heavy to you?" Vanille asked putting her hands on her hips.

"No, but it's not all on the outside sweetie." Fang replied as the two reached the edge of the border of the village. Gazing across the green plains Fang's eyes fell upon the ranch that she

works at. "What do you mean?" Vanille asked squinting her eyes at the woman.

"You know that desert you eat everyday? what is it? Oerba surprise?" Fang asked to which Vanille nodded to confirm her friend's suspicions.

"Yeah what about it?" She asked still nodding at Fang's question.

"Yeah it's not exactly healthy at all." Fang replied looking down at the girl "It like turns to slush in your arteries." She finished watching Vanille cringe, hearing the words that her favorite

desert is not healthy. "Your lying." She accused.

"Why would I?"

"Because your mean!"

"Your the one who brought me to that bonfire and got me drunk!"

"Yeah so you had fun and you know it! but now I'll have to get a job and actually do something." Vanille pouted crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from the darker woman.

"Oh God forbid." Fang retorted looking up at the sky. "Hey since you think you can do my job and all that, how about you give it a try?" Fang asked looking down at the red-head.

"I'm not going to do it for free." Vanille answered.

"*Sigh* fine I'll buy you an Oerba surprise." Fang said shaking her head.

"Alright then let's go!" Vanille said cheerily as she started to skip towards the ranch that lay several hundred feet away, Fang sighed as she followed the girl down the small hill towards the

ranch. Upon arrival Fang saw Vanille over at the chocobo pen petting them lovingly and nuzzling their beaks with her nose.

"Come on princess this is my day off I don't want to spend it here!" Fang called over to her from the goat pen.

"Alright I'm coming!" Vanille called back before skipping over to her friend. Once she was there Fang opened the pen and led the goats over to another open gate which led to a large enclosed

field. "So what do I do?" Vanille asked frowning at the goats "and why'd you have to pick goats? they suck! I'd rather do something with the chocobos." Vanille smiled looking back at the

feathered birds. "Well life isin't fair kid." Fang responded pushing Vanille inside of the gate "you have to round them all up at once and bring them back into their pen."

"Alright easy as pie!" Vanille said clapping her hands together.

"But you burn p-"

"I was thet _one _time Fang! let it go." Vanille called over her shoulder. Hesitantly stepping forward Vanille uneasily petted one of the nearby goats which was simply grazing, several minutes

went by and Vanille was still unable to get a single goat to follow her. Another several minutes later full of Vanille falling flat on her face numerous times and Fang decided to give up on the

girl and get the goats back to their pen. It only took four minutes and the job was done turning around the fluffy haired woman smirked at Vanille who was looking down and kicking idle

stones that lay before her. "Okay so now we know." Fang smiled as Vanille looked up somewhat embarrassed that she couldn't round up a couple goats., she stayed silent as she slowly

walked over to Fang keeping her eyes on the ground. "How about we go get you that Oerba surprise now?" Fang asked knowing it would cheer her friend up.

"Sure!" And sure enough it did as Vanille was now skipping towards the exit of the ranch, Fang followed chuckling as Vanille waited impatiently tapping her foot on the grassy ground.

The walk to the village took very little time as the pair arrived back only ten minutes later as they entered the village and headed for the cafe. Five minutes later the two girls arrived at the

cafe where Vanille was a regular, she would usually go here to gossip and do things Fang did not find of interest. Sitting down at her usual place at the bar Vanille put in a order for one

Oerba surprise. "You want one?" She asked turning to face Fang.

"Ewww no I'm not eating _that _stuff, it turns to slush in your arteries!" Fang said grossed out by the food. "I'll just have a sandwich." Fang said pointing to said object on the menu, the

waitress nodded in response and took off to put in their orders. "It's on me." Fang stated as the menus were taken from their hands.

"Really!? thanks!" Vanille said happily playing with the spoon on the counter waiting for her walking heart attack to arrive.

"Well think about it. You don't have a source of income to buy anything." Fang stated as Vanille narrowed her eyes at the dark haired woman.

"Yeah yeah just because I can't round up a couple of goats doesn't mean I'll be unemployed my whole life." Vanille said waving the spoon in Fang's face.

"Face it you'll be a squatter your whole life, living in peoples houses for free not working a day in your life." Fang lectured the light haired girl.

"Hey I bet I could waitress!" Vanille said loudly earning a stare from every waitress in the cafe.

"Naw you would screw up all the orders." Fang waved it off playing with a nearby peanut from a bowl full of them.

"Geez Fang a little credit would be greatly appreciated." Vanille said sarcastically.

"Why would I give you credit? Vanille, the goats are the easiest part of my day and you couldn't even do that job." Fang replied staring at the designs of the bar the two sat at.

"You never cut me any breaks." Vanille said giving Fang a shove.

"Well show me one reason while I should." Fang answered as their order was brought to them. In a matter of minutes Vanille was able to eat her desert in record time and Fang had also

finished her food and the two were now leaving the cafe thinking of what to do next. After what seemed like a million questions from Vanille the two decided to head to the younger girl's

house hoping they would find something to do there. Walking through the entrance to the hut the young women found their parents there having a talk most likely regarding their daughters

activities that took place the night before. Quickly turning around Vanille attempted to push Fang out of the door so she herself could escape but the noise brought the elder peoples

attention over to them. "What are you two doing?" Vanille's father Aktache asked flatly.

"Uh going out for a bit?" Vanille's reply was more of a question than an answer.

"Is that a question or an answer young lady?" Was Vanille's father's automatic response.

"Uh...an answer?" Once more Vanille's voice held that same uncertain tone of a question.

"Listen Vanille, we need to talk." Her mother Bazne started patting the seat next to her for her daughter to go and sit with her, Vanille did as asked and took a seat beside her mother.

Fang had tried to slip out but her father had seen her. "Where do you think your going young lady?" He asked and Fang instantly felt his piercing gaze fall upon her back.

"Um..I was going to-"

"Take a seat beside me I know." Lakota said as if finishing his daughter's sentence, Fang hesitantly nodded her head and quickly took a seat beside her father.

"So Fang tells me Vanille managed to get her drunk last night." Lakota-the oldest in the room-started.

"Really!? well Vanille didn't say a thing about it to us." Vanille's mother replied turning towards her daughter.

"Well mom it's not exactly something you talk about to your parents when you know you did wrong." Vanille answered her mother's questioning look nervously.

"We'll just have to punish you then." Her father said strictly causing Vanille to let out a high pitched whine.

"I know daddy." She answered looking down not willing to meet her father's gaze.

"And we'll have to get you a job." He continued in the same commanding tone.

"I don't see why I have to be here." Fang whispered into her father's ear as she watched Vanille be verbally berated by her parents.

"Shut your mouth Fang." Lakota whispered back making Fang sit back into her seat with a sigh.

"But I don't think I could do a job!" Vanille objected to her father's suggestion taking Fang's words into her mind.

"Nonsense." Lakota spoke up _here we go _Fang thought as she turned to face her father "Fang here can take you on as her assistant." He offered motioning towards his daughter.

"That would be great! what do you say Vanille?" Her mother asked her like she was a child which in a way she was with her personality.

"Thank you thank you Fang." Vanille said monotone with a mischievous glint in her eyes, Fang frowned at her but the younger girl only smiled at her.

"Alright then you'll start on Monday." Lakota beamed as Fang put her hand over her eyes _this can't be good _she thought sliding down the chair all the while groaning at the problems Vanille

will no doubtingly create at the ranch.

* * *

**Sorry if the wordings weird I was on pain meds for my ribs and what not:P reviews greatly appreciated especially if you want me to continue the story:P**


	3. Chapter 3: Vanille's First Day

The Oerba War Chapter 3: Vanille's First Day On The Job

Monday came quickly as a rooster called out to the world just as the sun was coming up, Fang rolled onto her back her hair a disheveled mess somewhat more than usual from her snuggling

her pillow all night long. The day before was a normal Saturday in the life of Oerba Yun Fang but now today no matter how hard she wished would not be a normal Monday because today is

the day that Vanille starts working at the ranch. Groaning Fang pulled herself up to get ready for the first workday of the week and Vanille's first workday of her life. Fang walked over to the

change corner and got changed into her regular clothes stepping from behind the curtain she found that her father was already up and had breakfast ready and laid out on the kitchen table.

Taking a seat beside him Fang let out a sigh not wanting to go to work today and have to see Vanille's trouble making ways, she rested her head in her hands.

"What's wrong dear?" Her father asked as Fang looked up at him.

"You just had to go and offer Vanille a job at the ranch." Fang replied sounding not too happy about the idea.

"What? you two will have a ball working together." Lakota answered smiling thinking about the two girls relationship.

"Yeah but we'll probably get fired." Fang though out loud as she took a sip of some water from the cup that lay before her.

"Don't think that way." Her father said doing the same action.

"Well maybe it won't be as bad as I think." Fang thought as she stood to head to the ranch for the first day of work for the week.

"That's the spirit kid, now get out there." Lakota beamed happily ushering Fang out of their home. Once outside the heat instantly hit Fang full force despite the fact that it was only five thirty

in the morning. _I would love to travel to some place cold for once I'm kind of getting sick of this constant hot weather _Fang thought as she headed in the direction of Vanille's house knowing that

the young girl would not be awake yet. The village was always pretty much deserted at this hour in the morning but Fang's job required her to be there very early to get a head start on the

days work. Walking down the dirt path she noticed that it was empty save for a few vendors and merchants setting up their shops for the coming day, giving a small smile and a hello every

now and then Fang reached Vanille's house in ten minutes. _Good timing_Fang thought as she lightly wrapped her knuckles on the side of the hut to let the Dia family know that she was there,

after a few short moments Vanille's mother moved aside the curtain and smiled warmly at her.

"Hello dear." She said giving the young woman a hug which Fang returned also smiling.

"Hello Mrs. Dia." Fang greeted as they broke their hug.

"Vanille's still in bed I'll leave you the work of getting her sleepy behind up." Vanille's mom said light heartedly making Fang laugh at the words she had said.

"Leaving all the hard work for me huh." Fang chuckled as she entered the Dia residence and immediately saw Vanille's light colored head of hair peeking out from under her blankets.

Smiling because she was right that Vanille had not been up, Fang walked over to the sleeping girl and knelt before her putting her hands under the mattress of Vanille's bed. In one swift

the young woman flipped it over and sent Vanille rolling across the floor crying out of surprise, quickly climbing to her feet Vanille stared at Fang with her mouth hanging open.

"I can't believe you Fang! your so mean!" She yelled as Fang took in her appearance- she was wearing a pink night gown that went down to just above her knees and her hair was loose not

in her usual pig tail style her light red hair falling down her back ending just after her shoulders and she had her arms crossed over her chest tapping her right foot impatiently.

"Oh come on Vanille you gotta be up on time." Fang grinned at Vanille's angered state of mind.

"I didn't know what time to be up!" Vanille attempted to argue her case.

"Should have checked in with the boss then dear." Fang replied.

"Who's the boss?" The red-head questioned.

"I am." Fang answered watching Vanille's mouth drop "Well yours at least."

"That sucks." The younger girl pouted puffing her bottom lip out a bit.

"Ha for you maybe. Now hurry up and get dressed you don't wanna be late on your first day. Unless you plan on picking up chocobo shit in that." Fang said pointing at Vanille's gown.

"Yeah yeah I'm going _boss." _Vanille said stomping off behind the change curtain in the upper right hand corner of her home. A few minutes later the young girl emerged wearing her normal

clothes that she wore everyday- her pink tanktop bra like shirt and her short orange skirt with cuts on the sides to show more of her legs and her beige fur rimmed boots, she also wore

several bracelets on both her wrists along with many necklaces and beads. Tying a pink shirt around her skirt Vanille grabbed her pelt of bear fur and also put it on around her bottom so it

dropped down to just above her knees. "Took you long enough." Fang said flatly as the young girl came to rest by her side.

"Let's just go." Vanille replied groggily as she had still not fully woken up yet.

"All right." Fang said as she lifted the curtain for Vanille to exit the hut, following after her the warm heat once again hit Fang for the second time that day "I'm gonna stop going outdoors."

"Why? I love warm weather." Vanille gave her opinion as the two started in the direction of the ranch which was all the way across the village.

"Why? so you have an excuse to wear skimpy clothing." Fang joked as Vanille made a face as if she were offended.

"How dare you! and I have a nice body thank you very much." She said grinning.

"That you do." Fang replied not thinking.

"Why do you have your spear with you?" The shorter girl asked frowning at the red metal weapon that rested on Fang's back.

"Just in case the animals act up, among other things." Fang answered looking forward as she heard Vanille start to do her regular skip in her step. "Must you always skip everywhere?"

"Sorry for being naturally upbeat." The younger girl answered smiling brightly.

"Yeah yeah we'll see how happy you are once we start working." The messy haired woman said yawning loudly.

"Oh I'm going to be this way all day!" Vanille answered with her emerald eyes shining happily. It took fifteen more minutes for the pair to walk across the village and reach the edge

overlooking the open field that held the small ranch where the two girl's destination layed, waiting for them to arrive and start a long days hard work. But Fang would be struck by lightning

if Vanille even expected that it was a hard job. Her mind set of how easy she thinks it will be proves that Saturday's events did not change her opinion at all.

"Alright let's get going already!" Vanille called to Fang as she started to skip ahead down into the field, Fang sighed and put her hand to her forehead as she looked up at the grey cloudy

sky _I hope it rains today _she thought knowing it would help cool off the humid weather. Ten minutes later Fang was following Vanille into the entrance of the ranch, unlocking the high front

gate the two young girls stepped inside. "So wheres the boss?" The red-head asked looking around intently.

"His name's Danbora and the lazy bastard doesn't arrive until eight forty-five." Fang answered as she started walking over towards the chocobo pen.

"Oh. Is he nice?" Vanille asked as she followed her friend skipping happily.

"Meh it depends on what kind of mood he's in." The raven haired woman answered.

"Alright then boss what do we do first?" Vanille asked enthusiastic about the job at hand.

"First your going to take these chocobos over to the closed in field over there where we'll let them stretch and what not so they can wake up." Fang explained handing the raines of a chocobo

to the girl and giving her slight push in the direction of the field. Vanille proceeded to walk in the direction with the chocobo in tow and somehow successfully get it into the enclosed field.

"How did you do that?" Fang asked somewhat surprised by the young girl not having any trouble handling the chocobo.

"I'm great with chocobos silly." Vanille smiled triumphantly as Fang felt relieved that all won't be a disaster with Vanille working at the ranch with her, turning to face the open field Fang looked

up the sky and had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach _I don't know why but I have a bad feeling that something terrible might happen today _Fang thought looking towards the village.

"Okay it's done! what do you want me to do next?" Vanille called over from her position as she leaned back against the wooden fence with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Huh? oh go and clean out their stable now." Fang called back now jarred from her thoughts by the young girl. Vanille skipped happily past the tan woman and as she entered the stable Fang

immediately heard the girl start gagging from the smell, Fang laughed as she went and leaned against the wooden door frame of the chocobos stable.

"What's wrong Vanille? did you think it would smell like flowers?" Fang asked chuckling as Vanille looked up with her cheeks puffed out from holding her breath.

"Shut up!" Vanille coughed as she took in another big breath of air.

"Grow up Vanille. You can't work holding your breath." Fang told her as she walked past the short red-head and returned seconds later with a scooping instrument and a pale.

"What's that?" Vanille asked her voice now sounding 'honky' because she was now pinching her nose and breathing through her mouth.

"Uh remember how I asked if you were going to clean up chocobo shit wearing your night gown?" Vanille nodded at the young woman's question. "Well now your going to do it in that outfit."

"Ugh." Vanille groaned dropping her shoulders as Fang turned around and headed for the house that was on the ranch's property.

"Oh yeah, and don't slip and fall in it!" She called over her shoulder as she headed for the house to start doing her own chores, reaching the house Fang took out the key for the door and

unlocked it entering and closing the door behind her. The ranch house was more advanced than the huts of the village and had many differences, for one it had a door and a stronger

foundation so it had stronger walls and two floors along with _actual _floors and not just rugs rolled across the ground like in the village huts. Fang walked across the hardwood floor her boots

making a loud noise echo in the empty house as she started to climb the stairs to the second floor. Reaching the top step Fang let out a sigh and looked out the nearby window to see how

Vanille was doing she let out a laugh as she saw the young girl gingerly holding the scooper out from her as far as possible as she was trying to dispose of the waste. Shaking her head Fang

headed down the hallway and entered the master bedroom of the house to retrieve some forms for Vanille to sign. Walking over to the desk in the far right hand corner Fang opened it and

grabbed the needed documents, turning around the raven haired woman saw that the bed was a mess and decided to go and make, she disregarded the large lump that lay in the center of

the mattress. Stretching out over the mattress Fang grabbed the blankets and gave them a pull, quickly a black blur went across her field of vision and something grabbed her from behind and

pressed a small pocket knife to her throat. Fang's free hand of the arm that was not pinned to her back flew to her spear but the knife was pressed deeper into her throat nearly drawing

blood. Suddenly the man holding her noticed who she was and released the young woman.

"What the hell Danbora!" Fang yelled rubbing the spot of her neck where the knife had been.

"Oh sorry Fang you can never be too careful." Her boss Danbora apologized.

"God dammit! what are you doing here anyway?" Fang yelled angry with the man for being so reckless.

"I was sleeping what did you think I was doing?" He replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah but you never sleep here!" Fang yelled again taking deep breaths trying to calm her pounding heart.

"There's a first for everything Fang." The man started "and what are you doing here? huh young lady" he retorted- Danbora was twelve years older than Fang and was the one in charge of

running the ranch although he didn't own it, Fang's father was the actual owner of the property but hired Danbora because he didn't think Fang was mature enough to run it by herself.

Danbora was six foot three and had dark skin that was a bit lighter than Fang's and had black eyes and a head of brown hair that went down to his neck he sorta views Fang as his little

sister. "Dammit! don't do that again." Fang said giving him a push on the shoulder.

"Sorry but I can't make any promises." _He's telling the truth _Fang thought. Danbora was a veteran of a war that took place a couple of years ago where the Oerba tribe had some quarrels

with the neighboring tribe of Dahli but a year into the war a peace negotiation was set as was the differences the two tribes shared and now Dahli was a major supplier for the Oerba village.

"Yeah I know don't worry about it." Fang assured him by putting her hand on his arm.

"Alright so what were you doing in here?" Danbora asked frowning at why Fang had been in the master bedroom.

"Oh um my it's my friend Vanille. It's her first day here so I thought I'd get her to sign all the contracts and stuff." Fang explained showing said papers to Danbora who nodded in

understatement. "Oh yeah you better get her to sign that before she hurts herself." Danbora said ushering Fang out of the room. A couple minutes later Fang was outside and she instantly

slapped a hand to her head. The reason for this was that somehow all the chocobos had managed get out of the enclosed field and were now grazing peacefully in the field between the

ranch and the Oerba village. Looking to her right Fang saw a Vanille laying face down in the grass, smirking the wild haired woman walked slowly over to the face-planted girl. Once she

arrived she gave the girl a light kick to the ribs making Vanille roll over groaning and holding her ribs.

"How did this happen?" Fang asked pointing out to the grazing chocobos, Vanille followed her hand and winced at the sight.

"Um well I and they." She started trying to arrange her words.

"Riiiiiiight." Fang dragged the word out sarcastically as she picked Vanille up with one hand and started to lead her out into the field. Fifteen minutes later the duo managed to get all the

chocobos back into their pen and were sitting on a bench taking a small break when a large shadow enshrouded the whole ranch and part of the neighboring field.

"What the hell's that?" Fang muttered to herself as she gazed up to see a large flying ship of some sort land in the field next to the ranch.

"I don't know but someone's coming out of that thing." Vanille pointed towards the massive ship just as a large hatch opened as a walkway and a figure with strawberry blond hair appeared.

* * *

**Don't forget to review if you want an update :P**


	4. Chapter 4: The Stawberry Blond

Slight spoiler at the end of this chapter, it's only what a chaacter says in the game but I though a warning would be appreciated

The Oerba War Chapter 4: The Strawberry Blond

Fang squinted her eyes trying to get a better look at the figure that had exited the large airship that was parked in the large field. Still unable to tell if it was a man or a woman Fang stood

up and started out into the field. "Whoa whoa. Where are you going Fang?" Vanille asked running to catch up with her friend.

"What do you think Vanille. I'm gonna go find out who that was." Fang answered still looking forward as she continued until the pair reached the airship.

"Whoa look at this thing, holy cow it's even bigger than the village!" Vanille gasped as she stared up at the metallic ship.

"Our village isn't much bigger than a cage." Fang muttered as she joined her best friend in looking over the futuristic machine, Fang turned around and stared up at the moon like colony of

cities in the air known as Cocoon. Turning around the young woman saw that the strawberry blond had just turned the corner and entered the village, quickly the two young women followed

after the figure. Reaching the edge of the village Fang pulled Vanille down beside her so that they were hidden behind the wooden fence.

"It looks like a man." Fang stated as she peeked over the fence.

"Let me see!" Vanille piped up trying to lift her head over the fence but couldn't because Fang was holding it down with her other hand.

"No Vanille you'll blow our cover." Fang hissed quietly silencing the younger girl.

"Fine fine." Vanille pouted crossing her arms over her chest. "But why are we following this person? I mean we live in this village so it doesn't make sense why were hiding."

"Were hiding because I don't want him or her whatever it is, to know that were following them." Fang explained still watching the figure walk down the path.

"Oh, alright then." Vanille replied as the two young women stood up and started after the strawberry blond. After minutes of following the person, Fang suddenly felt the sensation that they

themselves were being followed. Swiftly turning around she saw nothing but the dusty floor of the dirt path, with a few stray plants blowing across the path. Letting out a sigh of relief

Fang turned and started after her friend who was already ways ahead of her. Running after the red-head Fang could not see her anywhere, up ahead the sight of the strawberry blond was

just turning into a hut. Squinting Fang tried to see which one exactly but could not, for it was too far and and a slight fog had settled in just as a light shower of rain started to hit the dirty

path with thunder crackling overhead and lightning flashing in each direction making fresh streaks across the sky.

"Vanille?" Fang asked as she came to a stop in the middle of the abandoned path, sighing as the rain fell down, splashing on her exposed skin. A sudden noise to her right caught Fang's

attention. "Huh?" She asked and as soon as she turned to face the cause of the sound she was struck unconscious. With a light thud Fang fell to the ground, dirt slightly rising up from the

impact, an armored figure slowly bent down and picked her up bridal style and followed in the same direction as the strawberry blond.

* * *

"Mmmm." Fang moaned as she awoke from her unconscious state. She could hear two voices in the room, both male and it seemed like they were not exactly seeing eye to eye.

Carefully sitting up Fang held a hand to her head as the headache set in, slightly opening her eyes she groaned as the light stung them. Looking to her right Fang saw the strawberry blond

from before-who now she confirmed to be a man-standing across from her father. The man wore a white vest like top with long white loose sleeves, he also wore blue fingerless gloves with

gold plates on the back of them. He wore brown pants(made out of the same material as Lightning's skirt) and black boots that the pants went over. A sheathed weapon hung from his

waist, he also wore a red cape pinned to his left shoulder. Looking up Fang saw that he was a good looking man with his strawberry blond hair (Yuj's exact style) and piercing light blue

eyes. "Who's this?" Fang asked as she sat up in her bed looking over to her father.

"Oh Fang your up, uh don't worry about who this is." Her father said in a tone telling her not to question him any further. The strawberry blond looked over to her with a smirk on his face,

and his eyes wandering up her long tan legs, to her chest and then her eyes. Fang scoffed at the man and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know young lady, you really need to learn how to respect your elders." The man said as Fang glared at him.

"Oh please your barely older than me." Fang shot back, the man looked about twenty-five years old a good four years older than her.

"Listen kid, just know this. The people I work for could have your life in an instant." The man threatened.

"I still don't understand why your 'people' had to knock me out." Fang stated standing up and walking over to the man, he was about a head taller than her so she had to look up.

"I didn't want you to hear our conversation." He stated motioning between her father and himself. Fang then noticed the black armor on both of his shoulders which donned to blue stripes.

"Who ever said I would have?" Fang frowned in an attempt to throw the man off.

"Don't play dumb, you were following me." The man said clearly not being fooled by Fang's acting skills, which in reality were quite impressive.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night chief." Fang replied waving him off as she turned her back to him, and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Fang?" her father called to her from across the room.

"I'm going to go find Vanille." Fang answered grabbing her lance and placing it on her back.

"Uh dear it's nine at night." The strawberry blond man informed the younger girl, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Oh man how long was I out?" Fang asked turning to face the two older men while leaning against the wall of the cozy hut and crossing her arms over her chest.

"A while." Was all Lakota said as he turned back to the man. "Now sir, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave." The man's response was a simple shake of his head before turning and heading

for the door. "You'll regret this." He told Lakota "And stay out of trouble kid." He muttered to Fang, giving her a pat on the bare shoulder before leaving the Yun residance.

"Who the hell was that?" Fang asked after a few moments of silence between the father and daughter.

"He, is from Cocoon. In the military, PSICOM I believe, or was it the Guardian Corps I can't remember." Lakota spoke sitting down at the table, Fang sighed put her lance in the corner and

joined her father at the table. "The military? what do they want with Oerba?" Fang asked crossing her left leg over the right.

"They want to use the village to make weapons for them." The old man answered sighing.

"Huh, so what was his name?" Fang asked curious about the man.

"Didn't give one. Although his men referred to him as Farron." Her father replied.

"Farron huh, sounds more like a last name." Fang mused tapping her fingers on the table surface, repeating the name over and over again in her head where have I seen that name before?

Fang asked herself over and over again trying to pinpoint the memory where she had read that name.

"Yeah, I heard that's his last name." Lakota said thinking out loud. I got it! in the mines below the village of Granbach, sure it's a day walk from here so I'll just take a chocobo cut the time

in half. Fang thought, planning when she would take the trip hmm I'll have to take a day off of work. I better take Vanille with me too Fal'Cie knows what she would screw up there all alone.

Fang chuckled upon thinking of what the young girl would mess up when a thought struck her.

"So dad what did Danbora say about me missing work?" Fang asked a little nervously, although she shared a close relationship with her boss he was still lineat about missing work.

"Your excused, he says he would have done the same." Her father replied taking a sip of water.

"So uh dad. I was gonna take tomorrow off of work to uh um go do something." Fang stuttered unable to come up with an excuse.

"Suuuure dear, just take Vanille with you." Lakota replied giving his approval knowing that it must be important for Fang to miss work since she's always had a great track record.

"Thanks!" Fang grinned happy to have her father's approval. "Yeah I wouldn't want to leave her to work the ranch alone either."

"There are some things, a lot in fact that kid can't do right." Lakota chuckled thinking of Vanille, and her troublesome ways.

"Yeah tell me about it." Fang chuckled at her friends expense. "So um I'm gonna go out and find Vanille."

"Alright dear, just don't stay out to late tonight." Her father told her with a smile. "And don't try to get with any guys tonight." He chuckled at his own joke as his daughter rolled her eyes.

"Gee thanks dad." Fang said sarcastically as she stood and exited her home, leaving behind her Bladed Lance. Ten minutes later the young tan woman found herself on Vanille's doorstep

waiting impatiently for the slow girl to answer the door. Normally at this time of day Vanille's parents were out shopping or having a romantic dinner together, Fang sighed at the thought

of having a nice dinner with the one she loved. Vanille answered the door with a big grin on her face, she wore the same clothes from before save for her hair was now let loose.

"Heya Fangy dearest!" She smiled moving to the side to allow her friend to enter her home.

"Hello to you too." Fang replied putting a hand to her head, it still ached from since she woke up. "So what happened with you?" She asked thinking of their little adventure earlier in the day.

"Um, well my parents saw me and took me home because the army was here, and they didn't want me getting into any trouble." Vanille shrugged. "What about you?"

"Um, I got knocked out by one of them. Didn't see it coming." Fang sighed sitting down at the nearby table crossing her legs.

"Whoa that's pretty harsh...hmm I didn't even know we were being followed." Vanille said scratching the back of her head. "Hey you know those air conditioners on Cocoon?"

"Yeah." Fang answered twirling the braided part of her hair with her index finger.

"Well my dad ordered one and their coming to install it someday this week." Vanille said excitedly clasping her hands to her chest and bouncing up on the tips of her toes.

"How exciting." Fang said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "I'll have to get my dad to order one also...I'd never go outdoors again."

"Is it still raining out?" Vanille asked what in Fang's mind is a fairly stupid question as she frowned at the short girl.

"Um...no I fell in a puddle on the way here." Fang said flatly motioning to her wet body, her tan skin glistening in the dim lighting of the hut.

"Oh hehe." Vanille chuckled at her own stupidity as she went over and took a seat next to her friend. "So did you find out who that strawberry blond was?"

"Oh yeah it was a man that goes by Farron, it's his last name I guess, first unknown." Fang explained her discovery to her friend.

"Ooooh was he hot?" Vanille asked her face taking on a look mixed with both curiosity and excitement.

"Uuuh yeah, I would say so." Fang answered glancing out the window that rested near the table.

"Just another guy on your 'who to do' list huh." Vanille teased grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh please Vanille, you have probably been with every guy in the village by now." Fang teased back winking at her closest friend.

"Haha funny Fango, but I'm still a capital V unlike some people." Vanille smiled giving Fang a punch on the shoulder that adorned her large black tattoo.

"I've told you about a million times Vanille. I did notdo Aspith." Fang yelled mildly at her friend. "Ugh I don't even know why I ever went out with him in the first place."

"Yeah tell me about it. He was way older than you." Vanille agreed idly playing with one of the salt shakers that rested on the tables smooth hardwood surface.

"I'm naive okay." Fang joked at her own expense.

"Yeah and I'm smart." Vanille laughed before stopping and realizing what she had said, frowning at her own stupidity.

"Oh my Vanille you are so dumb." Fang laughed harder causing Vanille to turn a shade of red.

"Am not I made an honest mistake!" Vanille objected with a pout, Fang couldn't help but stare at Vanille's hair. It was rarely-if ever let loose and not in it's regular state of pigtails.

"So do you always let your hair loose once your home for the day?" Fang asked with a frown.

"Um, yeah. What do you think it's always in the same style?" Vanille asked but received no answer as Fang's attention was caught by some small object driving continuesly into her foot.

"Vanille what the hell is that thing?" The wild haired woman asked frowning down at the thing with curiosity in her eyes.

"That's Bhakti!" Vanille replied happily, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Bhakti?" Fang asked to clarify what the thing was called.

"Mmm hmm." Vanille hummed still smiling.

"What the hell is a Bhakti?" Fang asked picking the thing up off of the floor.

"It's not a Bhakti, it's just Bhakti, that's his name." Vanille clarified taking Bhakti from Fang's hands and placing it on the table.

"Well what is he?" Fang asked still not able to get a straight answer from Vanille.

"He's a robot, silly. Can't you see?" Vanille teased while petting the robot for some unknown reason.

"A robot? hmm so it's from Cocoon then huh." Fang mused out loud. The thought of Cocoon made her mind drift back into thought of the strawberry blond man named Farron or more like

what he went by. "Uhhh yeah he's from Cocoon." Vanille said slowly before nuzzling the robot with her nose.

"Ugh the only thing I would buy from that floating tyrant is an air-conditioner." Fang muttered more to herself. The truth is that Fang has a great dislike for the floating city, planet, or colony

whatever you want to call it, because the citizens that reside there are so paranoid and afraid of Pulse for no reason at all. And the fact that their military is so hostile towards everyone that

if you don't agree to something they ask of you they will take over your city, village, camp where ever your living. Those were only some of the reasons for Fang's hate of Cocoon.

"So were taking the day off work tommorrow." Fang said out of the blue as she tapped her fingers on the table, glancing over at her red-headed friend.

"Really!? that's awesome." Vanille cheered doing a fist pump. "How come though? you never miss work."

"I want to go check something out down in the Granbach mines." The young woman explained. Hours later Fang was tossing and turning in her sleep, Lakota watched with worry as he

wondered what could be causing his daughter to do so. She had always been a deep sleeper rarely experiencing problems with being overcome with sleep since the day she was born.

Fang was having a bad dream, well more of a weird dream would be the better way to describe her current state of sleep. Several large beats kept coming torwards her and she kept

batting them away, but when she did so her arm was not that of a human's but more of a large beast more than ten times the size of her actual arm's size. Suddenly a feminine voice seemed

to emanate from the darkness, it started in a foreign language but sooned switched to Fang's native tongue. She sounded young- about eighteen years old but her voice held a dark tone.

Ragnarok

Come day of wrath

Oh Pulse l'Cie

Embrace thy fate

Thyne home to burn

That fallen souls

Might bear our plea

To hasten the Divine's return

Oh pitiless wanderer

Ragnarok

Make of this day

A grave epoch

Deliver the Divine

Ragnarok

* * *

Wow Final Fantasy XIII is amazing! my fav game ever! 31 hours in :P anyways reviews help conitinue the story if you want more :P and I got my Lightning play arts the other day =O it's amazing!


	5. Chapter 5: Granbach

The Oerba War Chapter 5: Granbach

Fang yawned and rubbed her eyes as she continued to prepare the two chocobos that would accompany Vanille and herself on their trip to the village of Granbach. The young woman's

mind was still occupied with the thoughts of the strange dream she had last night. Just the thought of how large and inhuman her arm had looked was more than enough to send a shiver

down her spine. Fang sighed looking up at the sky, it still held the overcast from the day before and a light sprinkle of rain had begun to flow from the grey sky, holding her right hand

out, the droplets gently caressed the palm of her hand as Fang was still deep in thought. Although her train of thought had shifted from that of her physique in the dream to the dark

but innocent voice of the young girl who at first started speaking in a foreign tongue but made the change to the Oerba's native language. "Come on Fang no need to dwell on a silly

dream" Said woman spoke to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her gaze to the looming moon like colony of Cocoon, it's smooth metallic surface completely

flawless with not a hint of the laws of gravity pulling away at the large metallic sphere. _Farron_ the name of the man from the Cocoon military-the Guardian Corps to be exact-rang out in

the tan woman's mind, the word bouncing off the sides of her head like a rubber ball. Fang began a slow pace spanning from the end of the chocobo stable to the end of the ranch house

where Danbora was now living '_hmm maybe I should see what he's up too' _Fang thought only to wave it off as he was probably still sleeping. '_He never was an early bird, I'd rather leave him_

_alone than stick my neck out for that knife of his again' _Fang chuckled to herself for an unknown reason as she turned back to head towards the chocobo stable. The amazon picked up her

Bladed Lance from where it rested against the wooden wall of the stable which housed the yellow feathered birds. Fang began twirling the lance in her right hand as she awaited the

arrival of Vanille. She knew how foolish it was to set their departure for so early in the morning, it was almost certain she was still sound asleep in her warm bed while Fang was out in

the biting cold breeze of the early morning overcast. Although the weather was not that cold at all save for the occasional breeze that was hard enough to send a hat off of one's head,

Fang welcomed it. A nice change from the scorching heat that was Oerba's natural climate, this cold on the other hand was exotic to the region as even in the winter time it barely ever

got _unbearably_cold only chilly enough for a light blanket of snow to touch the surface of the ground. Beginning to debate whether or not to go and see if Vanille was up or not Fang

sighed as she lightly tapped the metal weapon on the side of the stable, prompting a few kwehs from the inside of the small structure. Fang chuckled and offered her apologies to the

tall birds in which they accepted with a few warks. Hearing the door to the ranch house closing, Fang turned around to see Danbora stretching his arms and yawning. Smirking Fang

approached the older man. "What are you doing up this early?" The younger girl asked as she came to a stop beside him resting her hands on her hips.

"Don't know." He answered still yawning. "What are you doing here so early?" He asked after finishing his yawn.

"I'm waiting for Vanille." Fang replied simply with a shrug. "If she ever wakes up that is." The young woman added as an afterthought.

"Yeah no kidding." Danbora chuckled at the red-haired girl's inability to wake in the morning.

"I swear if she doesn't get here soon, I'm gonna go over there and flip her out of her bed again." Fang sighed shaking her head.

"I think you'll have to end up doing that." Danbora agreed just as Vanille's shadow made it's way into the field seperating the ranch from the village of Oerba.

"Huh the kid always shows up just in time to prove people wrong." Fang stated with a look of disbelief on her face as she witnessed Vanille's distant form making it's way over to the ranch.

"Haha your just a kid too Fang." Danbora chuckled as he clapped Fang on the shoulder before heading off towards the chocobo stables.

"Yeah yeah." Fang rolled her eyes as she went and fetched the two chocobos that would accompany the girls on their trip to Granbach.

"Heya Fang." Vanille called out to her friend once she was in earshot of the older woman.

"Hey Vanille." Fang greeted pulling back on the gyshal reins to make the chocobos come to a stop. "So you finally decided to grace us with your presence and get up for the day?" The young

woman joked. "Haha your soooo funny Fang." Vanille said sarcastically as she jumped up onto one of the big fluffy yellow feathered birds.

"I know." Fang smiled doing the same before the two headed out towards there destination.

* * *

Hours later the two arrived in the village of Granbach. The contrast between it and their homeland was quite substantial for this village had quite a few houses and had a far greater

population. The main paths were constantly filled to the brim with citizens and visitors shopping and running errands. Fang and Vanille had placed their chocobos in a stable just outside the

village entrance, and the two were now roaming the streets at Vanille's request. The two were now in a small booth that sold an assortment of stuffed animals and Vanille was practically

begging Fang to buy her one. "Fine Vanille, you know I cant say no to you." Fang smiled as Vanille jumped with joy before running over to a fluffy chocobo and placing it on the counter.

Fang laughed as she had known that her friend would go for that one. After paying for the item, the two exited and headed towards the back of the village where the mines were located.

The duo approached the small lift that would take them deep down into the darkness of the narrow shaft which led to the mines themselves. The ride down was relatively short as the lift

touched the rocky ground within a few minutes. "Oooh it's cold." Vanille complained, rubbing her arms fervently in an attempt to warm herself up by using the friction created from her

motions. "Oh quit complaining Vanille. You should have worn more clothes." Fang replied as the two started their way down the horizontal tunnel.

"Oh don't give me that Fang, you don't wear much clothing yourself." Vanille shot back as she had to run a bit to catch up with the raven haired woman.

"Yeah but I still wear more than you." Fang shot back with a grin and a wink. Vanille didn't reply as the two continued on their path in silence. Moments later Fang stopped her companion.

"What?" Vanille asked turning to face her close friend.

"Werre here. Why else would I be stopping you Vanille?" Fang asked as she knelt down and began to examine the wall of the cavern.

"Oh I don't know. Your always stopping me and pretending that some scary monster is gonna jump out at us. Seriously it's not funny." Vanille said as she walked in circles around the middle

of the tunnel. "It is funny Vanille. We just don't share the same sense of humour." Fang stated before clapping her hands together. "There you are." She exclaimed pointing to a pair of

drawings on the wall. "Ummm what am I looking at?" The red-head asked as her face scrunched up in an attempt to see if that would help her view the wall from another perspective.

"My god Vanille it's right there." Fang said pointing to the name on the wall. "Farron. See?"

"Oh yeah." Vanille said excitedly a smile breaking out across her face. "So what are the pictures supposed to mean?" The young girl asked pointing her finger at said images.

They were colourful and vibrant, a depiction of what was not a man but a young woman with a large and jagged sword fighting some sort of concealed entity with what looked like a large

spider head over head watching the battle. The word 'Farron' was inscribed above the young strawberry blond girl.

"Okay so what does this matter to you?" Vanille asked again this time turning to face Fang.

"Nothing really. It just confirms that I've seen the name somewhere before and am not going crazy chasing something that doesn't exist." Fang shrugged standing from her kneeling postion.

"What were you doing down here anyway?" Vanille asked as the two started their way back to the lift.

"A couple years back me and Danbora were visited Granbach to get some supplies fro the ranch, and I don't know we just kinda went down here." Fang explained as the lift came into view

only it had two figures occupying it. "Shit." Fang cursed under her breath as the two shadows stepped from the small elevator revealing their identities.

"Hey kiddo." Farron greeted with a smirk across his face.


End file.
